


[Podfic] Not Like Gold In Your Dreams

by RsCreighton



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, M/M, Nostalgia, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:51:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7284289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Louis has a lot of doubts but Harry is not one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Not Like Gold In Your Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not Like Gold in Your Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/994033) by [LittleLostPieces](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLostPieces/pseuds/LittleLostPieces). 



> Thanks to LittleLostPieces for permission to record this fic. :D Dedicated to Ada, who asked for permission and ya know was like doooo the thingggggggg. And me being me, and not ever turning down recs went.. OKAY LETS DO THIS THING and here we are?

Cover Art provided by RsCreighton

| 

## Streaming Audio

[ Mobile Streaming ](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/June%202016/%5b1D%5d%20Not%20Like%20Gold%20In%20Your%20Dreams.mp3)

  * ## Downloads

    * [ MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/June%202016/%5b1D%5d%20Not%20Like%20Gold%20In%20Your%20Dreams.mp3) | **Size:** 21 MB | **Duration:** 0:22:39

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Opening/Ending Song is The Cab [ Endlessly ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WoWXANu5Rts)


End file.
